Hetalia: Hunchback of Notre Dame
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: A beautiful story featuring Romano, Prussia, Germany, and my OC. Esperanza is a kind gypsy girl who wants to get off the streets. Romano is the bellringer who craves freedom. When these two meet what will happen? Will love prevail even with evil trying to tear them apart? Romano/OC Prussia/OC and Germany/OC
1. Prologue

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes__  
__To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

Morning dawned upon the beautiful city of Paris. Young children ran to a gypsy cart, which was decorated in colors and designs. They heard that the gypsy man, Francis Bonnefoy, was going to tell them a story today. The kids gathered around the cart, whispering excitedly to one another. They quieted down when they saw him look up at the bell tower. His blue eyes held a twinkle and his purple mask was framed by long blonde hair. ''The bells are beautiful, oui?'' he smiled at the children who nodded. ''So many colors of sound, so many changing moods because, you know, they don't ring by themselves." "They don't?" a puppet with big eyebrows and blonde hair asked. "No you silly boy." He gently scolded. "Up there, high in the dark tower, lives a mysterious bell ringer." "Who is this creature?'' Francis asked. ''Who?'' the puppet asked in a squeaky voice. ''What is he?'' the gypsy asked. ''What?'' the puppet repeated. ''How did he get there?" The puppet asked. ''How?'' the puppet asked, only to get smacked by a stick.  
"Hush now, and I shall tell you a tale of a man...and a monster." He ducked under, creating a scene of the story he was to speak.

_The gypsies traveled in the dark of the night. All that could be heard was the sound of a baby crying. ''Shut him up! We'll be spotted!'' a gypsy man snapped. ''Hush little one,'' the mother soothed lovingly, her brown eyes looked down at the baby. Unknown to her, she would soon be separated form her beloved child. ''Four for a safe passage to Paris,'' the man was cut off as an arrow whooshed through them. Soon guards held two of the gypsy men and a neigh of a horse snapped their attention. ''Judge Gilbert Beilschmidt,'' one of them quaked in fear. ''Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice,'' the red-eyed man scoffed, eyes cold. ''You!'' one of the guards growled, yanking the woman by her arm. ''What are you hiding?'' he snarled. ''Stolen goods no doubt, how un-awesome. Take them from her,'' Gilbert ordered. Her golden brown eyes held a flame as she ran from the cruel judge. Gilbert growled and chased after her. _

_Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)__  
__Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)_

_She ran, ducking and dodging his attempts to stop her. Eventually she spotted Notre Dame. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and pounded on the door. ''Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!'' she cried, terrified. Gilbert was quickly approaching her. She ran from the door but his horse was faster. He yanked the bundle from her arms but she held on as well. ''N-No not my Lovino-,'' he cut her off with a kick and she fell back onto the steps of the church, her head coming in contact with the stone steps. Gilbert glared in disgust as he heard a crunch. He curiously looked into the bundle. ''A baby?'' he wondered aloud. The baby had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. It was innocent and beautiful but Gilbert scoffed, seeing it as nothing more than gypsy vermin. ''A monster,'' his crimson eyes drifted to a well. He approached it, holding the unknowing baby over it._

_''__STOP!'' cried the Archdeacon, Roderich Edelstein. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, his silver locks slightly covering them ''This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back where it belongs,'' he said with disgust. "But don't you see the innocent blood you shed on the steps of Notre Dame!" He cried, picking up the corpse. I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued." He said, almost nonchalantly. "And you would add that child's blood to your guilt!" Roderich snarled, pointing to the babe. "My conscious is clear." "You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the very eyes of Notre Dame!" Roderich's words rang true, as Gilbert's fear came forth. He looked around, terrified of the statues surrounding him. For once in his life a twinge of fear was present in him. "What must I do?" He finally asked, still in a slight panic. "Care for the child and raise it as your own." Roderich said with stern lavender eyes. "What?! I'm to be saddled with this..." He sighed. "Fine. Let him live with you in your church." "Where?" Gilbert's eyes moved upward, to the bell tower. "Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see." He paused for a moment. "The bell tower, perhaps and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways." Taking a glance to the child, a small smirk crept onto his face. "Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me" devious and evil thoughts filled his mind._

__

  
''And so Gilbert gave the boy the name his mother whispered before her passing; Lovino,'' Francis explained. By now the children were completely interested in the story. "Now here is a riddle; to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?" The bells began to ring once more. ''Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame,''Francis said, gazig at the belltower.

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells__  
__Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!_


	2. Live Life!

And so Gilbert raised Lovino for 20 years. Over the years Lovino thought of Gilbert as a father figure and served him loyally but for Gilbert it was quite the opposite. He saw taking care of the boy as a pain and he regretted killing the gypsy mother ever since. No, not because he felt guilty for causing her death but because he was stuck with her child. Nonetheless Lovino did whatever his master asked of him. He swung from bell to bell, ringing them. He had gotten used to their loud, thunderous noises long ago. But today was a very special day. Today was The Festival of Fools and more than anything, Lovino wanted to go.

A man leaned on the stone railing and looked at a gargoyle. A small baby bird happily chirped at his arrival. Lovino's face broke out into a kind smile. ''Good morning. Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?'' he asked the pigeon. It seemed to shake its head, terrified of flying. Lovino sighed, looking down at the festival. ''Today is a good day. If I could fly this would be the day. Today's the Festival of Fools. There'll be music, dancing, jugglers,'' he trailed off. The bird let out a chirp and flew out of the nest. A soft smile was on Lovino's face. ''Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever. . .,'' he spoke for both himself and the bird.

''These dang birds always making nests in my mouth!'' Alfred spat out the nest with disgust.

''But the little birdies are so cute Alfred! How can you resist them?'' Antonio grinned cheerfully.

''Well perhaps if you closed your mouth Alfred- san. .,'' Kiku said calmly.

Lovino still had his eyes on the festival. ''What's going on? A fight?'' Alfred looked down. ''It's The Festival of Fools amigo,'' Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded. ''It's stupid to watch,'' he scoffed, leaving his three friends. ''Is he sick?'' Alfred blinked, earning an elbow-jab from Antonio. ''You know Lovino you should go to the festival, you aren't made of stone like us and it would be fun,'' Kiku smiled at his friend.

''Si but you are forgetting Master Beilschmidt,'' Lovino sighed. ''But Lovino you said it yourself; no one wants to be cooped up here forever,'' Antonio pointed out. ''Go ask Gilbert, he'll probably say yes,'' Kiku piped up. ''And if not I can give him a nice knuckle sandwich-,'' ''Lovino?'' a rough voice asked, cutting off Alfred. Lovino turned and his eyes widened.

''Good morning Lovino,'' the albino grunted.

''Morning master,'' Lovino responded. ''Who were you talking to?'' a small smirk found Gilbert's mouth. ''Uh no one just,'' ''I'm joking my boy, the only things you could possibly talk to are stone,'' Gilbert chuckled. ''Shall we review your alphabet?'' Gilbert asked, taking a sip of the wine Lovino set out. ''I'd like that very much master,'' Lovino said. ''A?'' ''Abomination,'' Lovino responded. ''B?'' Gilbert asked. ''Blasphemy,'' Lovino answered. ''C?'' Gilbert swirled the cup of wine uninterestedly. ''Contrition,'' Lovino said sadly. ''D?'' Gilbert said. ''Damnation,'' Lovino said, knowing these all related to him in some way. ''E?'' Gilbert asked uncaringly. ''Eternal damnation,'' Lovino said. ''Very good. F?'' Gilbert asked, taking a sip of his wine. ''Festival,'' Lovino said but immediately regretted it. Gilbert spat out his wine. ''F-Festival? You want to go to the festival?'' his cold eyes met Lovino's bright brown ones. ''It's j-just you go every year,'' Lovino stuttered a bit. ''I have to I am a public official. But I despise it. The gypsies, the drunks, and the intolerable idiots. It's not at all awesome like me,'' Gilbert scoffed. Lovino remained silent with a sad expression.

''I didn't mean to upset you master,'' he sighed. Gilbert sighed. ''When your mother abandoned you as a baby, anyone could've taken you. This is the thanks I get for raising you as my son?'' Gilbert quirked a brow. ''The world is a cruel place and no one would accept you as the monster you are,'' Gilbert said in mock sadness. Lovino looked to his master with sad eyes. ''I am your only defender and friend Lovino,'' Gilbert placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Si,'' Lovino nodded. ''You must stay here, this is your sanctuary,'' Gilbert nodded to the bells and walls. ''Yes master,'' Lovino nodded. Gilbert grinned, standing up. ''Well good day my boy, the awesome and kind me will be back later,'' he waved back. Lovino nodded. He continued to watch the festival in silence.

Kiku, Alfred, and Antonio watched him with sadness in their eyes. Antonio walked up to Lovino. ''Viva la Vida,'' he said. ''What?'' Lovino furrowed his brows in confusion. ''It means; Live life. Lovino you won't know unless you try,'' Antonio smiled, nudging his friend. Lovino's eyes widened in realization. He looked at the festival. The yearning to go out there and be a part of the world consumed him. A small smile came to Lovino's face. ''Si, I will go,'' he nodded. The gargoyles grinned and cheered.

Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready for the festival. Of the many people on the streets one seemed to stand out. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and sky blue eyes. His name was Ludwig and he was the captain of the guards. Beside him was a tan horse with a happy grin on its face and from his brown mane, a weird curl stuck out. Ludwig searched map but crumbled it up in frustration. ''You leave town for a few decades and they change everything,'' he complained to his horse. A couple of guards walked by. ''Excuse me gentlemen but-,'' they ignored him. Ludwig narrowed his eyes. ''I guess not then,'' he sighed. He and his horse walked down when he heard music. He looked to find a few gypsies dancing for money. He smiled and tossed a few gold coins into a hat. His eyes then met green ones.

There was a gypsy who danced beautifully, her long dark brown hair flowing around her as she danced. Her sun-kissed skin seemed to glow under the late morning sun. Her eyes met his and a beautiful smile graced her pink lips that seemed to scream ''kiss me!''. Suddenly a gypsy child whistled, signaling it was time to go. The gypsy woman's pet goat picked up the hat, spilling the coins. The woman began picking them up. The guards from before arrived. ''Alright gypsy where'd you get the money?'' one glared at her. ''For your information I earned it,'' she glared back. ''Gypsies don't earn money, they steal it,'' the other sneered. ''You'd know a lot about stealing,'' the woman growled back, her eyes holding a flame. ''Troublemaker,'' the guards hissed. The woman smirked, kicking her leg right at a guard's face. ''Why you little-,'' her pet goat head-butted the other in the gut. They ran off, the guards hot on their trail. Ludwig's eyes widened and he grabbed his horse, stopping them. They fell behind the horse. ''Feli, sit,'' Ludwig ordered. The horse complied with a ''Ve~!'' The townspeople laughed at the sight. Ludwig smirked, kneeling down to the guards. ''Oh dear! I am so sorry! Naughty horse! Naughty,'' Ludwig mockingly scolded the horse. ''He's really impossible, can't take him anywhere,'' he shrugged with a smirk.

''Get him off!'' they cried. ''Then tell me where I can find the palace of justice,'' Ludwig's expression turned serious. He revealed his sword and symbol on his armor. ''C-Captain,'' the two guards gasped. Ludwig nodded and made Feliciano release them. In a flash the guards took their captain where he needed to go. Ludwig spotted the person he needed to see. Crimson clashed with blue. ''Ah if it isn't the valiant Captain Ludwig, home from the wars,'' Gilbert smirked. ''Reporting for duty as guaranteed sir,'' Ludwig saluted. ''I expect nothing but the best from a war hero,'' Gilbert said seriously. ''And you shall have it,'' Ludwig retorted. ''Yes well you see my last guard was a bit of a disappointment to me,'' Gilbert smirked. Suddenly the sounds of whipping and screams were head, making Ludwig wince. ''Well I'm sure you'll _**whip**_ my men into shape,'' Gilbert grinned. ''Uh yes sir, thank you,'' Ludwig said, still uneasy. What did he get himself into?

Ok thanks to those who have messaged me about this story! I really appreciate it ^.^! More RomanoxReader in next chappy even some onesidedPrussiaxReader to! Oh and I will be giving the reader a name just so it's easier for the story! Here's the cast again if you need it!

Quasimodo- Romano aka Lovino  
Frollo- Prussia aka Gilbert  
Captain Phoebus- Germany aka Ludwig  
Esmerelda- Reader aka Esperanza  
horse- Italy aka Feliciano  
Clopin- France  
gargoyles- Spain, America, and Japan  
Archdeacon- Austria  
puppet- England aka Arthur


	3. Can't Fool Me!

A sudden cheer from below interrupted Gilbert and Ludwig. ''Duty calls, tell me have you ever attended a peasant festival?'' Gilbert raised a brow at his guard. ''Not recently sir,'' Ludwig replied. ''Then this will be most educational for you,'' Gilbert smirked. Ludwig brushed off all suspicions of Judge Beilschmidt. At the same time Lovino climbed down the walls of Notre Dame. He wore a black hood, covering his face from anyone recognizing him. He truly did believe in Gilbert's words when he said he was a hideous monster and did not wish anyone to see him. He glanced up to see Kiku, Antonio, and Alfred waving to him. He smiled and jumped down. He gripped a rope of colored flags and swung down. Caught up in watching the people dance and sing, he didn't notice the rope loosen. He swung down, right in front of the parade.

_Come one, come all!__  
__Close the churches and the schools__  
__It's the day for breaking rules__  
__Come and join the festival of..._

''Fools!'' laughed Francis. Everyone laughed with him except Lovino who was confused and somewhat afraid. Francis raised a brow and glanced at him. Soon his smile returned. Francis began singing and dancing like a madman; most likely because he was one. Lovino then attempted to hide in the crowd but Francis chased after him. Lovino quirked a brow when he saw dogs walking their owners and a king dressed as a clown and vice versa. Lovino then hid in one of the tents, only to be pulled by a line of dancing women. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought with wide eyes. ''Everything is upsy daisy!'' Francis laughed. ''Topsy turvy day!'' he cheered. The crowd sang along with him. Lovino, having enough tried getting up but fell into a different tent, accidentally pulling down a curtain. ''Whoa!'' he yelped as he fell along with the curtain. ''Are you all right?'' a king voice asked. His eyes met concerned emerald ones. It was the gypsy whom the captain met earlier. ''I-I didn't m-mean to I-I'm s-s-so sorry!'' he stuttered. The woman kneeled down to him. ''Oh my, you're not hurt are you?'' she asked worriedly. 'Why is she so concerned?' Lovino thought. Suddenly she gently pulled his hood down. His eyes widened in a panic. ''See? No harm?'' she smiled softly. She helped him up. ''Just be more careful, oh and why aren't you wearing a mask?'' she asked curiously. ''Should I?'' Lovino asked. ''Everyone else is for the festival, but I don't think you should,'' she shrugged. ''W-Why?'' Lovino asked. She turned to him with a smile, her dark brown hair framing her face. ''Nobody would be able to see your beautiful eyes,'' she grinned. A blush painted Lovino's face. He offered a small smile and continued with the festival.

Francis began to jump on the stage set up for the festival as Gilbert and Ludwig arrived. Lovino was by the stage, still hidden by his cloak. ''Come one, come all here's your chance. See the finest girl in France! Dance la Esperanza dance!'' Francis grinned; throwing his fist down and a puff of smoke appeared and soon evaporated, revealing the beautiful gypsy girl. Her fair skin went well with her bright green eyes. Her dark chocolate hair waved along with her dance movements. She had a pair of gold hoop earrings on and she wore a very attractive red dress. A smile just made her all the more beautiful. Esperanza danced with the tambourine in her gentle hands and her green eyes caught Gilbert's scarlet ones. She was beautiful, no gorgeous! She was everything he wanted and he knew it. He wanted her. A small smirk graced his lips as he watched her. She replaced the instrument with a purple ribbon with gold designs on it. ''Look at that disgusting display,'' Gilbert growled, remembering she was a gypsy. But a very attractive gypsy. ''Yes sir,'' Ludwig's eyes were glued to her dancing figure. A light blush was on his cheeks. Esperanza made her way to Gilbert and wrapped the ribbon around him. Her face was close to his. His eyes swirled with want but before he could do anything she smack his hat down, covering his face. She smirked and went back to the stage. Gilbert growled, yanking the sash from his neck and watched as she continued to dance. She noticed Lovino and gave him a playful wink. He blushed and looked away with a small smile.

Tons of gold coins were tossed at her and Francis. Ludwig smiled and tossed her one, which she caught with a wink and smirk. ''Now it is the moment you've been waiting for! It's time we crown the King of Fools!"' Francis beamed. Last year's king let out a burp and resulted in laughter from the crowd. Several men in costumes got up on the stage and Esperanza offered a hand to Lovino, who took it. One by one they were head-buttered or pushed off the stage. Esperanza then stopped realizing Lovino had no mask. But the scar he had from Gilbert nearly dropping him as a child ran down the left side of his face. Several of the people murmured. ''It's the bellringer!'' a man said. Lovino covered his face, believing they were shouting in disgust and not surprise. Gilbert was glaring holes into his head from his seat as he saw Lovino. ''Ladies and gentlemen don't panic, we asked for a King of Fools and Lovino wins!'' Francis presented the man with a crown. Esperanza smiled softly, hugging him quickly before she had to change into a new dress. Lovino smiled and was suddenly sitting on a throne carried by the townspeople. Gilbert growled and looked away in anger. Francis also presented a cape and scepter to the blushing man. The crowd cheered happily and Lovino smiled, truly happy. Gilbert was ready to put an end to this, glaring with hate.

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore__  
__On the other three hundred and sixty-four__  
__Once a year we love to drop in__  
__Where the beer is never stoppin__  
__For the chance to pop some popinjay__  
__And pick a king who'll put the "top" in__  
__Topsy Turvy Day!_

From the audience the same guards watched with boredom. ''You think he is weird now, watch this,'' one smirked, tossing a tomato at Lovino's face. Lovino and the crowd's eyes widened in shock. ''Take that freak!'' the guard laughed. Another pitched in. ''Long live the King!'' he tossed another tomato. Lovino tried blocking his face from them. Soon more guards began pitching in as some members of the crowd began laughing. Lovino, having enough, moved to leave the stage. ''Where are you going bellringer? The fun's just beginning!'' a man smirked, tying him with a rope. Others did the same and the rest continued to toss food at him. All the while Gilbert watched, not moving an inch. ''Master! Master please help me!'' Lovino pleaded. Esperanza heard the commotion and poked her head from her tent with a confused expression.

Aww Lovino likes you! And yes I named you Esperanza because her name will have a meaning later on in this story that is important. Romano isn't the only one who likes you either, Prussia and Germany have their eyes on you as well! There will be even more love from all three of them in the next chapter but I require you guys to either rate or message before I post the next chapter of the story. Here's the cast with some updates.

Quasimodo- Romano aka Lovino  
Frollo- Prussia aka Gilbert  
Esmeralda- You/Reader aka Esperanza  
Captain Phoebus- Germany aka Ludwig  
his horse- Italy aka Feliciano  
gargoyles- Spain, Japan, and America  
Esmeralda's goat- Hungary (because she's fiery and violent)  
Clopin- France  
puppet- England  
prisoner- Grandpa Rome XD  
Archdeacon- Austria  
little girl- Liechtenstein


End file.
